May I have this dance?
by Daughter of Eve1
Summary: Clark needs lessons who better then Lex to show him a few moves?


May I have this Dance?  
  
  
  
Lex sat at his desk, he was supposed to be checking over the financial records of The   
Umbrella Corporation. It looked promising. Their research was way beyond any other   
company in human genetics. It could be another stepping stone Lex could use to become   
more powerful then his father, if the reports were accurate, if the research proved fruitful,   
if Lex could concentrate. And there in lied the problem. Lex wasn't thinking about   
human genetics, overthrowing his father, and having the bastard committed and   
becoming ruler of the free world. Nope, Lex was imaging something different. Leaping   
to the top of his list of things to daydream about. World Domination, nah, something that   
had a lesser chance of happening. What Lex was thinking about was Clark Kent. Kind   
considerate, best friend wouldn't hurt a fly on a cow's backside Clark Kent. Who also   
happened to be the unholy blue eyed, sexy as hell, stare straight into his soul, would Lex   
like to keep him in his toy chest Clark Kent. Lex imagined Clark's face, his voice, the   
feel of his hands even worse however was that Lex imagined that he didn't have to   
imagine any more. Lex wanted Clark lying on a bed of satin stretched out and wanting.   
Clark Kent the reason Lex Luthor wore long coats and loose pants. Number one fantasy.  
Who happened to be knocking at his office door.  
"Clark." Lex's even voice giving nothing away.  
"Lex, I didn't mean to interrupt anything…."  
"Wasn't really in the mood to work any way." Having Clark right there made it difficult   
to even pretend he was working.  
Clark looked down right shocked.  
"I guess there's a first time for everything." Clark shrugged.  
"So what brings you by?" Lex allowed himself a quick look up and down Clark's body   
before settling back on his eyes. First time for everything, anything; that sounded   
promising.  
"Actually I need a favor Lex."  
"Name it Clark, car, tickets…" the moon, the stars.   
"I kinda, um, need you to teach me how to dance."  
Lex paused. "You don't know how to dance?"  
"Well, not really, I mean school dances, yeah all you so is sway back and forth but I'm   
going to a wedding with Chloe and she's in the wedding party and it's actual dancing."  
"Actual dancing as appose to fake dance?"  
"Exactly."  
"I see."  
"So do you know how, to dance I mean."  
"Of course Clark it's part of the Luthor upbringing, learning the different forks, walking   
with a book on your head, and dancing." None of it however dealt with what to do when   
you're in lust with your 16-year-old best friend.  
"Will you teach me?" Lex thought for a second of all the things he could teach Clark.   
There were many interesting things in that one-second.  
"What are friends for?"  
The smile on Clark's face could light the Metropolis skyline.   
______________________________________________  
  
  
"Sorry." Clark mumbled embarrassed by his clumsiness.  
"It's alright Clark I have nine other toes." Lex was just glad that he was able to   
concentrate being so close to Clark. Teaching Clark how to dance may have been a   
mistake but one he would repeat many times over. The experience of touching Clark in   
this manner was well worth ruining a good pair of shoes and maybe breaking a toe,   
They were in the ballroom, the only true place to learn how to dance, as Lex had said.   
Really it was a beautiful place, mirrored walls and a huge chandelier made of gold and   
crystal. It was an atmosphere built for hundreds of people but at this moment there was   
only Clark and Lex.  
It took very little convincing on Lex's part to be Clark's partner as he taught him to   
dance; well really there was no one else around. Lex was both surprised and happy the   
boy didn't seem at all shy putting his arms around Lex. He tried not to read much into it.  
Luthor's though used to having beautiful creatures fall into their laps also knew when   
something was too good to be true.  
Deciding to start slow, Lex took Clark's left hand in his right, and placed Clark's right   
hand onto his hip. For a moment, neither moved. Lex was pressing Clark's palm to his   
hip, leaning into the touch, finally drawing his own hand away and placing it on Clark's   
shoulder, just next to his neck. Clark followed each movement of Lex's hands with an   
almost un-nerving attention.  
Moving his right foot forward, Lex told Clark to move his left back. Then sweeping his   
left foot gracefully up to meet his right, Lex probed Clark to do the same. Then moving   
his left foot out until his feet were comfortably spread, he watched Clark clumsily repeat   
his motion. Drawing his right foot to the side and then back he forced Clark to step into   
his space, reluctant to teach the next movement. Finally pulling back Lex brought his feet   
together and then moved his right foot to the side until the were back where they began.   
Lex counted out the movements never stumbling as Clark tried to lead. Clark kept   
looking down at his feet, unsure of himself and not wanting to step on Lex's toes again.   
Repeating the lesson several more times without any toe crushing, Lex decided that it   
was time to move on to something more intimate.  
"Don't look at your feet Clark." The only other place to look was directly at Lex.  
Directing both of Clark's hands to Lex's hips, he wrapped his arms gracefully about   
Clark's neck, pulling them a bit closer than was needed, but neither seemed to object. His   
fingers brushed at the base of Clark's neck, gently touching the stray hairs that swirled at   
his collar. It took Lex a moment to realize that Clark was shaking, and he knew that   
Clark's insecurity was mirroring his own. What had gotten into him? Being this, well   
direct, about his feelings. Their bodies were pressed oh so close together and if he wasn't   
careful Clark would feel something… Maybe Lex wanted him to feel.   
And so, clasping his right hand to his left wrist just above Clark's shoulder blades, Lex   
laid his head on Clark's chest, letting the two lean in on one another. Clark's heart beat   
rapidly under Lex's ear. The sound over laced by heavy breathing. Yet neither one had   
said a single word in protest. It was the most comfortable Lex had been with another   
human being in a long time. He breathed in Clark's scent wanting this dance to last   
forever. But then Clark moved away.  
The lump in Lex's throat grew, as rejection seemed imminent. But no instead a slight   
lean of the head and Clark's lips brushed oh so softly against his. Their feet had stopped   
moving some time ago but their hands began their own dance as Clarks drew small   
circles on Lex's back and Lex's clutched Clark's hair. The small kiss had ended but   
neither stopped touching, looking, wanting.   
"Umm, we're swaying?"  
"What?" Lex looked at Clark puzzled and then remembered. "Oh yes."  
"I already know how to do this."  
"Do you?" Had Clark missed the whole kissing incident?  
"Yes but there was one part I wasn't sure about."  
"And what was…" Lex was cut short as once again Clark's lips touched his. The boy   
hadn't missed a thing. This kiss lasted longer then the first but was just as soft and   
gentle. Lex could remember the last time he was kissed this way.   
As Clark broke away Lex asked with baited breath "And what were you unsure about?"  
"I'm not sure I could dance like this with Chloe."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because the whole time I was dancing with you I was trying to figure out how to long I   
would have to keep dancing before I could kiss you." There was no shyness in his voice.  
"And you don't want to kiss Chloe." It wasn't a question but needed to be confirmed.  
"No. And I don't think I'm very good at dancing."  
"You don't like dancing with me?"  
"I like being this close to you." Their bodies were still wrapped around each other. Clark   
arms had tightened around Lex's waist pulling him even closer.  
"Closer." Lex whispered and took charge of a kiss. Lex flicked his tongue on Clark's lip   
and then sucked his bottom lip using both tongue and teeth to drive from Clark the most   
delicious little noises. Lex, although experienced, never had anything that sounded, tasted   
and felt so perfect.   
The imagination was a powerful thing but nothing that Lex had imagined had come close   
to this. The Luthor in him shouted Too Good To Be True but Lex tried to ignore it. So   
what if it didn't last forever, so what if it was doomed for failure. There was always that   
chance that slim chance that this time, this one, this perfect being was for him and   
nothing would ruin it. It was the hope of love. Clark had given that to him. But still he   
couldn't understand why someone like Clark, someone as pure and as good as Clark   
would be standing in his ballroom kissing him breathless.   
"Clark," Lex spoke when he was able to needing to question what he knew he shouldn't.   
"Why now?"  
"Always Lex." Was all Clark would say.  
"Always Clark?"  
Lex was answered with a kiss.  
Clark was very good at dancing. 


End file.
